


Tamed

by MajorWeak



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Car Sex, Chair Bondage, College Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Developing Friendships, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends, F/M, FaceFucking, Fingering, Force Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Hardcore, Hardcore Sex, Heavy BDSM, Kink, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgasms, Phone Sex, Platonic BDSM, Public Sex, Romantic Friendship, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, cum on face, dirty - Freeform, face fucking, fucked, pussy eating, pussy pounding, sir, student/professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: Keva O’Reilly-beautiful, gentle, graceful





	1. Chapter 1

Keva wasn’t the best college student, she didn’t get perfect grades, her attendance would fluctuate, her attention was off and on and most of her professors didn’t like her all that much. She’d just finished up a class and had time to kill before her next, so she’d gone and gotten herself a coffee and spent her time doing nothing at all. It was odd that her parents had chosen Keva as her name given that it meant beautiful, gentle and gracious; whereas she was anything but. Her ex had walked by her with his group of friend, snickering like a jackass as he spoke about her.

She was quick to push herself from her seat and set her coffee down before approaching him, his immediate reaction was to throw insults that were based on her looks and the way she dressed. She wasn’t one to take shit, instead she threw her fist at him and struck him to the ground, smirking as she leaned in close to his face.

“You talk so much shit but I bet your boys don’t know that everytime we fucked, you’d cum within seconds of being inside me. So all that bullshit you just told your boys, guess it’s not true.” She would have hit him once more if it weren’t for one of her professor’s pulling her away and it was of course the professor who thought he was a hot shit gift to women.

Negan pulled her away with arms around her waist, her lips pulled into a smirk as his group of friends were left laughing at him before parting ways. The professor had taken her to the office he had in the gym, being both a professor and coach gave him that privilege. Negan closed his door and kept his lanky frame against it to keep her from leaving, brow risen at his student.

“So, do you wanna tell me what the shit that was about? Or do I need to ask the guy you just knocked the shit out of?” 

Keva shrugged her shoulders, “I’m sure the bro code bullshit runs between all men so why don’t you go ask that sackless fuckface.” She suggested, gave his shoulder a friendly pat and then managed to push her way passed him. He knew that girl was trouble, not just because she was the tomboy that knew how to throw down, fix a car or even because she dressed like she was a man, it was the way she ran her damn mouth; it would get her in trouble one day.

She still had thirty minutes to kill, which sucked given that she lived off campus and her place was a ten minute drive; it meant that there was no point going home to kill the time. So Keva decided on the best way possible that she knew, to get laid by another professor that she was a student of, Professor Grimes. The two had been fucking on and off since she Rick began working at the college just months ago, hell, he used to be both her English teacher and her legal studies teacher back in high school; and even then there was some back and forth flirting while no one was around but nothing ever came of it. 

She entered Rick’s office and clicked the lock shut behind her, strolling over to his desk where she propped her ass up on his desk and watched as he turned to look at her. He was wearing a smile as he closed the small gap between the two, his hands began to strip her naked almost immediately. Keva carded her fingers through the lightly curled brown locks and then pushed him down to his knees, guiding him until he devoured her pussy like she was a goddess. Rick had become an amazing fuck now that she’d trained him to what she liked, it took a little doing but it was certainly worth it. He pushed his tongue deep inside her willing entrance and her head tipped back in reaction to the feeling, the way his tongue lapped inside her felt great, not nearly as great as the way he’d suck her clit and finger her until she pushed him away; but still great.

After fifteen minutes of having her pussy eaten, a nice orgasm and Rick lapping you her juices, she then pulled him to his feet and reached for his belt buckle, signaling to his draw. Rick hastily opened it, took out a condom and then slid it along his cock when she’d pulled him out between his undone zipper. He thrust into her messily, like a teenager desperate to fuck and fill any hole that it entered. The movement of his hips was just as messy, given that she hadn’t fucked him for two weeks now and instead had gotten him riled up with racy texts and nudes. He’d grunt and groan with each thrust of his hips, becoming more erratic when he’d felt her shutter against him and close her eyes tightly; her walls clenching around his cock as she came.

It wasn’t an insane orgasm but it definitely hit the spot and with Rick cumming just after her, it had killed the thirty minutes just like she’d hoped. After Rick pulled out, she got herself dressed and left his office before he’d even discarded of the used condom or put himself away; that wasn’t her problem. Now she had to not only sit through a class with Professor Negan, she also had a class right after with the same man that was titled Coach Negan. A double with Negan, the two classes that she signed up for because there was nothing else left; and she knew why too.


	2. Chapter 2

It was because Professor Negan, or Coach Negan as most people called him, was the resident campus asshole. So it was no surprise that his two classes were the only ones that weren’t full when she’d arrived; which sucked. There were, however, perks to being in his class and that was when he’d yell at the jocks, who thought they were superior, for not doing a good enough job. Keva sat in the back of his class, as per usual, because it, on occasion, kept Negan’s attention away from her and on the rest of his students. She didn’t bother with a laptop or even a pen to take notes because this was all pointless to her, given that it wasn’t even what she’d be getting her major in.

She pushed one headphone into her ear and inaudibly tapped her fingers to the music she was listening to, paying no attention to anything that the man up front was saying until she heard her name repeated twice. She lifted her gaze from her empty desk and caught his eyes, like they were trying to burn a hole in her, as she lifted her hand to pull out the headphone.

“Let me save you some time here, Professor. I don’t know shit about shit which means I don’t know the answer to the question that you’re about to ask, ok? Great, good chat. As you were.” She pushed her headphone back into her ear, only firing up an anger inside of Negan and so his retaliation was to give the whole class a new assessment.

She chuckled to herself and continued to not pay attention throughout the rest of his lesson, always the first to leave the second the bell rang but this time Negan had called her name, made the walk up the stairs and gripped her arm gently to prevent her from leaving with the rest of his class. She could admit that she’d thought about his hand being wrapped around her throat on more than one occasion but she could also keep her composure without going weak at the knees or turning into putty just in his presence, unlike half the girls at the college.

“Sup NegMan?” She asked, headphones now dangling over the front of her shirt while she tugged her arm free of his grip. “I figure this is either about outing you like a jackass in front of the whole class or the fight earlier by the cafeteria but I’d save your breath, I’m sure I’m just gonna piss you off in the next lesson too.”

Negan, this time, gripped her jaw when she spoke back to him. His lips went from a thin line to a menacing grin within seconds and his other hand wrapped gently around her wrist once more. “Speak when spoken to, sweetheart.” He warned her, grasp tightening just enough to try and scare her.

Keva laughed and moved her hand down to squeeze his cock through his jeans, leant close so she was inches from his face. “Don’t start something you won’t be able to finish.”

In all honesty, he was surprised that she didn’t turn into a shaking, stuttering mess when his hands took their possession on her but he also found it incredibly sexy that she was so damn forward with him. He let her go and then left the room so that he could go to the gym and get started on his next lesson, the lesson that he actually took pleasure in teaching. Yet again the tough talking Keva did the opposite of everything he said and instead stayed on the basketball court shooting hoops. Of course Negan was infuriated, the rest of his class was running laps and doing stretches to warm up and there she was doing her own thing.

That continued for the entirety of the class and by the end of it, Negan had called for her to stay back, yet again. He moved into his office and she followed after him, kicking the door shut with her boot before she took a seat. He was quick to observe her and watch the way that she tried to own the room but he’d break her, they always broke, or that’s what he thought.

“So tell me why the fuck I’m wasting my damn time trying to teach someone who has made it clear as fuckin’ shit that they don’t wanna be here.” He said as he moved to take the seat across from her. “Why are you here if you don’t wanna fuckin’ be here?”

Keva shrugged, “it was either college or military school and I wasn’t exactly fond on that second choice.” She straightened up a little when he relaxed back in his seat.

“So mummy and daddy are loaded and you’re just a spoiled fuckin’ brat then?”

Keva laughed before she shook her head, having to place a hand on her stomach from the ache the hard laughter had bought on. “Me, a spoilt brat? Fuck no. My parents don’t give a single fuck about me, they just wanted me gone. I’m their dirty little secret that they tell nobody about, the mistake that happened because of a drug fuelled night at some fucking concert in the middle of god knows where.” 

Of course there was more to the story than that, her parents were never home and for as long as she could remember, she had been looking after herself. There were times when her father had lost his temper and beat on her, more so when she was younger but not nearly as much now that she was old enough to fight back. Her parents weren’t loaded, they had a comfortable amount of money but she got into college by working hard throughout high school and getting good grades; even if she hated it.

“You’re old enough to make decisions for yourself now so there’s gotta be fuckin’ some reason that you’re staying here. What do you wanna go into after all of this?”

“Psychology or law, one of the two.” She’d never had a backup plan, if she failed than it was what it was and if she managed to graduate than she could start her career. “Why’s it matter to you anyway? I see the way you get all fidgety and shit whenever I stand up to you. You never had someone stand up to you before? Or is it because your dick is getting hard?”

Keva stood up before he could give her an answer, moving toward Negan and then straddled his waist, feeling his hard cock settled just beneath her. Negan groaned and made an attempt to gain some sort of control but it was short lived and shut down. When she stood up he rose a brow, watching her as she unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops so that she could tie his hands behind the chair he was seated in.

“Hold on tight, Professor.”


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn’t into being tied up or dominated, but, he was extremely turned on by the act of such a young woman knowing and taking what she wanted. She was quick to free his cock and then step out of her jeans and panties, a grin twisting her lips when she saw her professor’s reaction. Keva of course decided to be a tease for the time being, turning around and bending over so he got a full view of her perfect ass, groaning when she spread her cheeks and gave him a view of her pussy from behind. He could feel his cock beginning to throb but it was nothing compared to the feeling that overcame him when she perched herself on his desk, spread her legs wide and began to finger herself.

“Fuckin’ knew you were kinky,” he groaned, tongue darting out to wet his parted lips. His cock twitched and what followed was a rather large amount of pre-cum seeping from the head of his dick. “You’re gonna re-fuckin-gret tying me up like this once I get free. That pretty little pussy is gonna get fuckin’ used like never before.”

The way he spoke to her was arousing and she pushed a second finger deep inside herself, drooling the two digits as she began pumping them inside herself. Soft moans fell from her lips but her gaze stayed locked on his own, even if she wanted to close her eyes and drown in this pleasure that she was bathing in. She knew that Negan was going to be a superior fuck in comparison to Rick because Negan was a dominant man in every sense of the word.

“Look at you, look at that pretty little pussy creaming so hard for daddy that it’s makin’ a mess on his desk.” He grinned but wished more than anything that those were his fingers pumping her pussy, causing her to moan and writhe. He’d get his moment, that much he did know. “Be a good little slut and cum, I know you fuckin’ wanna, sweetheart. I can see it in the way you’re writhing and it is sexy as fuckin’ hell but now I want you to cum.”

Keva moaned, walls clenching around her fingers and body writhing against his desk as she came and more or less on command for him. He was definitely going to be an amazing fuck. She removed her fingers and slipped off of the desk to straddle his hips once more, his cock stood upright and against her stomach. She moved her fingers to his mouth and grinned as he sucked her juices from her them, reaching down to swipe the pre-cum from his tip and over his cock. Then she lifted her hips and sunk down suddenly on his massive length, gasping pleasantly as he stretched and filled her with ease.

“Now ride my cock like the slut you are.”

His command, however, was ignored this time and she instead went at a pace that Negan could only describe as painful. Not only was it painful because his cock was throbbing and she was moving too slow but it was also painful because he couldn’t break her in half and fuck her brains out. He thought that he was the only man that she was fucking and she enjoyed that, she was going to enjoy it even more when she used it to rile him up and she knew that he’d punish her majorly for it; which was what she was hoping for.

“You don’t own me, Negan.” She told him, running her fingers through his hair before she yanked and pulled his head back. “And your certainly not the only one I’m fucking, Professor Grimes knows what he’s doing but I also own every inch of him too.”

Negan was furious, how dare she fuck someone else that wasn’t him, how dare she when she, whether she believed it or not, belonged to him. He carefully fidgeted with his hands, trying to slip his fingers into the prong that kept the belt constricting his hands, and with a little extra effort, his hands were free. He gripped her hips immediately and lifted her, moved her to his desk and sat her ass on the edge of it before he began ramming his cock deep inside her without any consideration of how it felt for her. She enjoyed it, every damn second of it, from the way he pinched her nipple between his fingers or splayed his hand possessively over her stomach and right on down to the way he finally wrapped his large hand around her small throat.

He was going to break her and she wanted nothing more. His cock was big enough to brush against her g-spot with each thrust of his hips, and he leaned forward to press his body into hers; lips and teeth marking her chest, neck and collarbone. Negan brushes his lips against her neck and he moved to her ear, grunting hard against the shell.

“You are fuckin’ mine now, you hear me? This tight pussy belongs to me and me fuckin’ only. I’m going to fuckin’ use, abuse, degrade and break you and you’re gonna love every fuckin’ second of it because you’re a dirty little slut.” He growled in her ear, gripping the sides of her throat tighter when she came hard around his cock, milking his cum right out of him; but it really felt like she’d milked his soul right out of his damn body and he’d never experienced anything like it before.

“Oh... fuck ugh.. shit! Oh god!” Negan moaned and his body jerked, cock twitched and he watched as his cock slipped out of her and his cum dripped out of her pussy. He checked the time on his watch and then pulled her to her feet, spun her around and bent her over his desk. Negan used a combination of their juices to lube her tight ass, using two fingers to warm her up before he finally pushed his cock inside her tight hole. She felt incredible, looked incredible, sounded incredible and all the more when he was balls deep inside her. “After I cum in this perfect ass, I’m gonna cum down your fuckin’ throat, eat your cunt and then finger your tight little pussy until I’m ready to fuck your pussy again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only going to get dirtier and kinkier as it goes on. You’ve been warned ;)

The way he punished her ass made her writhe, moan and grip the edges of his desk; lifting her legs and ass to ride him even as he had her bent over. Negan was impressed, so much so that he thought she deserved a few more hard smacks across each of her ass cheeks, until his hand print was embedded temporarily into her flesh. He was hooked on the way she looked with his mark on her, body pressing against hers, yet again, so that he could leave more marks, this time over her shoulders and shoulder blades; marked beautifully so she’d remember this.

“Your pussy and ass are gonna be the fuckin’ death of me.. never fucked an ass or pussy this fuckin’ tight before.” His growled words came out as more of a breathy groan, hips ferociously snapping into her own. Each sharp thrust caused her to bump into the end of his desk and thus, caused his desk to drag heavily along the floor until it was backed into the wall. He was impressed with how well she was taking this, but he was still sure that he would break her in.

One hand gripped her hip while the other fished his phone from his pocket, camera opening and the record button being hit. It caught every perfect inch of his cock as it slid out and rammed back inside her tight hole, her grip on him so tight that he had to use more force than usual to bury himself which each thrust. He set his phone aside, making sure that his relentless punishment of her ass was caught on film for his pleasure later on. And he would use it later on, he’d jerk off to it time and time again and he knew it. He felt his balls tighten when he heard her moan ‘yes daddy’ in the most innocent and seductive tone that he’d ever heard, cock jolting in her ass as he came for a second time.

The phone was back in his hand and capturing his cock as it slipped from her hole and the cum that followed short after, which only kept him remaining hard. Keva straightened up and then dropped to her knees, not needing to be told or commanded too, no, she was going to blow him so good that he’d never be able to forget about her. Negan kept the camera steady on her as she began sucking his cock, managing to fit all of him down her throat, with some struggle and gagging, that had Negan let go of the loudest moan he ever had in his life. He moved his hand into her hair, gripping the short length tight before he began to rock his hips and start fucking her throat. He thought, once more, that he had the upper hand, but he didn’t and he realised that when her lips created a tight, vacuum like seal, around his cock as he fucked her mouth.

He couldn’t help himself as he came faster than usual, almost bending in half when his stomach contracted and both his balls and cock twitched and tensed, crying out her name at the top of his lungs, much like the reaction that he’d hoped to get from her; oh how sweet it was for the roles to be reversed. He ended the video after his cock slipped from her lips and she’d let him get a view of his cum as it pooled down her chin but he was sure to take a photo of her too for good measure. He wished that he could have chuckled or come up with something to say but he just couldn’t form words and he really needed to sit down and catch his breath back. Keva swiped his cum and swallowed it with a smirk, moving to the sink on the other side of his office so that she could wash her face, then pat his cheek with a smirk and leave so that she could get on with the rest of her day.

He’d wanted to keep her there and punish her some more but he hadn’t anticipated her to be, so sexually draining. He could usually go for rounds and punish a woman to his heart’s content, but for once, he felt like he’d been the one that was fucked senseless. He instead cleaned himself up and then sat back in his chair, eyes closed while he focused on getting his bearings back, while his next class began to enter the gym and behind them was Rick who knocked lightly on the office door before entering.

“You ok, Negan?” He asked, worried about the state he looked to be in right now.

“Fuckin’ peachy, Grimes now what do you want?” He was still pissed off at Rick and seeing him only reminded him of that.

“Just reminding you that we have the staff meeting tomorrow night.”

Negan just waved him off, he didn’t care and probably wouldn’t show up anyway, he’d probably be fucking someone’s brains out, and hopefully Keva’s. She had gone on with the rest of the day, classes and coffee and more annoying behaviour that the professors hated, she didn’t care; not unless it was her major. It was easy enough for her to get Negan’s number and send him a text, a grin on her lips.

“You’re a dirty fucking man, Professor Negan and we have to talk about that tomorrow, in your office, when you examine my pussy with your cock. Try not to bust so easily though, I’d like to cum as well you know.”

She sent the text and slipped her phone away, only to pull it out a few moments later when she felt it buzz in her pocket. His name flashed across her screen as ‘Professor Daddy’ with an eggplant emoji and a water splatter emoji beside it, grinning as she eyed his reply.

“Already want more of my cock inside your tight pussy. You keep talking like a big girl and no pill or condom is going to help you with the amount of cum I’ll fill you with. You came, that cunt of yours was a fuckin’ vice grip on my god damned cock, you moaned like a slut and tomorrow you’ll moan like a slut again.”

She chuckled to herself, fingers tapping away at the phone’s keyboard mindlessly, sending out her quick reply.

“Oh, does daddy have a breeding kink? ‘Cause this is one pussy that you’ll never be able to breed but you can fuck as much cum into me as you want, you know that I love the punishment... see you at 11:30am and not a second later.”

But she wasn’t going to be meeting him there, she was going to be meeting Professor Grimes there and Negan was going to see the two of them fucking wildly; she was going to let Rick take control for once and ruin her the way he wanted and she knew that Negan wouldn’t be able to take his eyes away. It’d almost be like he was being forced to watch and the whole time he’d have a hard, leaking cock just watching the two of them, she just knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said it would get kinkier ;)

Negan was buzzed, mind racing with thoughts of her mouth wrapped around his cock or pounding into her tight little pussy and making her moan for him. He wanted to get her at a time where neither of them had anything to do, just so that he could fuck her properly and without having to hold back, make as much noise and as much of a mess as they wanted. While he taught his next class he stayed distracted, wondering how her tits would look bouncing when he pounded into her, thankfully it was end of lesson and no one had paid attention to the large strain in his jeans.

After her last lesson, finally, she was able to slip her helmet on and start her bike so that she could ride home. After parking, pulling off her helmet, walking up the stairs and into the apartment, she was finally able to slump down on the couch and turn the tv on. She fell asleep there, arm and leg hanging off the edge of the couch and her head craned uncomfortably against the arm of the couch, causing her to wake up and order some take out and then to message Rick.

“Professor Grimes, I want you to meet me in Negan’s office tomorrow at 11:20am... I’ve been a very bad girl and I think daddy needs to punish me.”

Rick had been grading papers in his office when he received her message, groaning hard as he read the dirty words that she sent though to him. He was finally going to be the one taking control of her and he couldn’t be happier, or more aroused but he was also going to punish her nice and hard for all the times that she’d teased him for the fun of it. He didn’t bother texting her back, she’d know that he got it and that he’d be there, he was, in a way, very obedient in that way.

The morning came quicker than usual and Keva started her day with a coffee and shower before she went to campus and got started on her first two lessons, one of them keeping her interest because it was her major but the other almost boring her to death. She was glad when class ended and she was able to sneak into Negan’s office where Professor Grimes was already waiting for her. He looked much more smug than he usually did, immediately he gripped her waist and moved her over to where he took a seat at Negan’s seat, hands pushing her down to her knees.

He’d never experienced a blow job from her before but he was going to now, she was quick to free his cock and begin sucking him; hands in her hair so that he could hold her head still and fuck her mouth but just like Negan he didn’t last long with her talented mouth. He came down her throat and then lifted her up and on to the desk, stripping her naked before thrusting his cock into her willing cunt with no warning, groaning. Rick wrapped his hand around her neck and applied slight pressure, drawing the entirety of his length and then would slam himself back to the hilt inside her.

Each time she’d gasp and moan, almost breathless already but it was mostly due to the excitement coursing through her because Negan would be walking into his office any second now. As she thought about him he stepped into the room, eyes catching the gaze of the young woman sprawled out like a slut on his desk, pussy taking a pounding from none other than Rick and yet he couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight. While he was filled with rage his cock was also rock hard in his jeans, yet Professor Grimes hadn’t even noticed the other man in the room, too invested in fucking her senseless and filling her with his seed.

Rick’s eyes were glued on her pussy and the way his cock slid in and out of her, while her eyes were glued to Negan and her mouth was parted, moans falling loosely from them as her body began reacting sweetly to him. Her walls fluttered around his cock and her body writhed as she came, reaching forward to grip at any piece of him that she possibly could while keeping her gaze on Negan until she’d came down from her high and Rick had filled her cunt nice and deep, the way he’d so longingly wanted to do.

“You’re a good girl, Keva.” He breathed out, “now get dressed and go back to class and keep being a good girl.” Rick pulled out of her and tucked his cock back into his jeans, face bright red when he turned around and saw Negan stood there, arms folded across his chest and a very unpleasant look over his features.

“Piece of shit!” Negan exclaimed, moving forward, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and then shoved him out of his office before he let his temper really get the better of him. He moved over to Keva, large hand coming around her throat. “You fucked up, sweetheart. Get dressed and get the fuck out, right now.”

She smirked right in his face as she pushed him back, slid off the desk and made a show of pulling her clothes back on. Turning her head when she came to a stop at the door.

“I told you, you don’t own me and you never will. Be a man and do something about it.”

Negan took a stride toward her but she’d already left before he could catch up to her and his students began filing into the gym. He groaned, slamming his door behind him as he began his lesson, his bad mood making him very unpleasant to have as a coach. Keva only had one more class for the day and after that, had gone home and popped the top off of a beer and enjoyed it while she took a nice, long bath.

Negan, on the other hand, had spent the rest of his day pent up and in the worst of moods and figured there was no better way to get some relief than to go to her apartment and, as she had put it earlier, ‘be a man.’ He pounded into the door until she opened it, hand covering her mouth and other gripping her waist hard, closing the door with his boot before he began to roughly shove her toward the couch. She’d only been wearing lace black panties and a long tee shirt, making it easy for him to rip them off, free his cock and bend her in half before filling her cunt harshly.

“Don’t fuckin’ speak, don’t fuckin’ move, just fuckin’ take it.” He growled, hand bunched in short brown locks to keep her head down and buried into the couch, other on her hip as he began fucking her. “You think you’re a fuckin’ grown ass woman? I’ll fuckin’ show you that you’re nothin’ but a useless slut and fuckin’ cumdump.”

He was so degrading in the way he spoke and all it did was have her pussy soak his cock in her juices, cock sloshing each time he’d thrust his hips and it sounded heavenly to him. He was going to fuck her within an inch of her life tonight and make sure that she wouldn’t be able to fuck anyone else, let alone make it to her classes, tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings;  
Mentions Of Assault  
Mentions Of Gun  
Mentions Of Death

A laugh rumbled from deep within him when he heard her muffled moan, lips twisted into a wolffish grin; she’d shown him the slightest bit of submission when she’d moaned and he would now use it against her. He withdrew his cock and gripped the base, slapping her wet pussy lips with his hefty length, listening to the wet sounds it made and he laughed once more before he rammed himself back inside her. She did her best not to squirm and instead let out a gasp in the sound of a howl, he loved how her perfect body was folded in half for her, loved that he was taking her control away.

“You sure as shit ain’t gonna be walking tomorrow, sweetheart.” He warned through grit teeth and a hiss, he knew that he could become both in love and addicted to her pussy wrapped around his cock, lips gripping his large length with every movement he made. “Not running that fuckin’ mouth of yours now, huh.” He teased her and when he didn’t get a reply, he withdrew his cock and slammed back inside her again.

Her body squirmed this time and she moaned loudly, looking like a damn pornstar with the way her smaller body trembled and twitched with each thrust of his hips. He withdrew his cock and her pussy jet out splashes of juices over his abdomen and thighs, chuckling darkly. He knew that she’d never squirted before just by the way her shaking body tried to squirm away from him when he pushed inside her again. Her leg continued with tremors as he began pounding her, rough and deep and not letting up.

“Eating your fuckin’ words now, aren’t you? Squirting and gushing all over me. No ones ever fucked your pretty pussy this good and no one will ever compare now.”

Her body shuddered in reaction while his head tipped back, lips parted and grunts escaped him as he came in her pussy with a few more forceful thrusts. Negan let his cock fall out of her before he picked her up, body trembling in his hold as he carried her to the bedroom, set her on the bed and let her head hand over the edge. He stood over her, cock still hard as he lined it up with her mouth and slid himself inside, to the hilt and fucked her throat until she was gagging and choking on him. Every couple of seconds he’d pull away and allow her to breathe, wiping the tears from her face before inevitably fucking her throat again and again and again, until he came down her throat and held himself there until she tapped his thigh with her hand.

He was relentless, now up on the bed, two fingers deep in her and fingering her harshly. He kept his free hand around her throat to keep her pinned to the bed while he brought another wild orgasm from her. He didn’t stop, or for a second, he was going to make her squirt again and again until she was so over sensitive that her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“NEGAN!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, body contorting as his fingers ripped away from her and she coated his abdomen and thighs, once more, with her juices.

“Fuckin’ Christ, sweetheart! I could do this to you all night until you’re completely numb or passed out.” He told her, releasing her throat so he could move his hand beneath her shirt and smooth it over her perfect breasts and perky nipples. “I was going to fuck that ass of yours but I think I’m just gonna fuck your pussy tonight and destroy you.” And he stuck to his word and was soon sat between her legs and slipping his cock back inside her insanely wet cunt with a wild groan. “Nice, tight and fuckin’ soaked for daddy. After this you’re gonna fuckin’ ride me and fuckin’ properly.”

He hoisted her legs over his shoulders and then leaned forward, his chest pressed against hers and, once more, her body folded in half. Being this close meant that as he began pounding her relentlessly, he could leave more marks and touch up the ones he’d previously left on her. She was so god damned beautiful when he had her folded in half with his cock buried inside her and a fucked out look on her face. He burnt that image into his memory and he burnt it there for good.

“Daddy..” She moaned, “daddy please... I can’t” Her words screamed out once more as she felt that tidal wave sized orgasm coming over her again. 

He punished her over and over again, eventually reaching his goal of fucking her brains out to the point that when he was done, she laid limp on her bed with soaked sheets and a sweat gleamed body. It was around five in the morning and he didn’t stay, didn’t check on her, he just got dressed and left her there to rethink ever fucking Rick again. He went home, showered, changed and had breakfast before going back to the campus to start his day, feeling like a damn king. Keva stayed in bed, unable to move but had fallen asleep and stayed that way late into the afternoon, which was no surprise really.

When she managed to pull herself out of bed, her whole body ached, especially her pussy. She pulled all the linen off the bed, tossed it in the machine and then took a long shower to ease her aching muscles. She changed into her usual attire once she was out and moved into the kitchen to make coffee, only to realise that she was out and she knew that she wasn’t going to be able to ride her bike without feeling all kinds of aches. So she walked the five minutes to the store and picked up some coffee, taking the alley, that she always took, on her way back. She’d almost neared the end when she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and had fallen to the ground before feeling kicks and punches landing on her, a gun quick to be pointed in her face when she tried to stop them from taking her wallet.

When someone across the street hollered out, the three hooded men scattered and left her to be. He dashed over to her and immediately called for the police and asked for an ambulance. It had all happened so fast, from the check up at the hospital, the police getting her statement and then having the police take her back to her apartment. By now what had happened had already spread around campus, from the students and to the professors and when Negan heard about it he almost lost his temper with one of his students. He couldn’t help but feel bad, maybe if he’d stayed it would have been him getting her coffee and she wouldn’t have been attacked.

He finished with his last class and headed home to pack a bag and get his baseball bat, tossing them into the back of his truck he then made a few stops. One to the grocery store to get some groceries for her and another stop to get them some take out. When Negan knocked, she was terrified, it was loud and she thought it might have been the three guys coming back to finish the job and even when she heard his voice, she only cracked the door the slightest.


	7. Chapter 7

“I got takeout, snacks, groceries and a nice bottle of whiskey.” He said through the small crack, offering that wolffish smile of his, giving the door a small push to persuade her decision on letting him in.

“Uh, right.” She said, brow risen as she opened the door further to see him. “I don’t need a babysitter and I have my own whiskey.” But Negan only rolled his eyes and gently pushed his way inside her place.

He moved through to the kitchen and packed the groceries away, got the takeout settled on her small counter and poured them both a glass of whiskey. Somebody had to look after her and given that he knew her parents wouldn’t, she certainly wouldn’t want her ex to and that he wouldn’t allow Rick to, than it was going to be him. He then set his bag down beside the couch with his baseball bat, then came back to sit beside her with their food and whiskey, raising a brow at her when she ignored him.

“Fuckin’ Christ,” he groaned, setting everything down on the coffee table. “Stop being a fuckin’ pain in my ass, it doesn’t make you fuckin’ weak to accept help when it’s being offered to you, shit, it ain’t like anyone’s going to fuckin’ know either so eat and have a drink.”

Keva groaned but gave in after he spoke and handed her a takeout container, this was so out of character for the both of them. She wasn’t the type to be all touchy feely and neither was he, it’s not like they were in a relationship and so she didn’t understand why he was doing any of this. Sure if it would have been a one on one situation than she could have handled herself but three against one and then a gun being shoved in her face and pressed to her forehead, it may have sparked a little fear in her that she wouldn’t admit to anyone.

She sat in silence as she ate, watching the tv while he watched her, knowing that she was hiding everything much better than he figured, hell, he couldn’t even get a read on her right now. Seemed about right given what had happened, she wanted to guard who she was and not show weakness, he knew that but there was a big difference between putting on a brave face and letting someone in. It all came down to pride. She ate most of the food despite her busted lip and even took down the drink he’d poured in a single mouthful, still he wasn’t surprised.

Keva pushed herself off the couch, trying her best to hide the groan that she almost let slip in doing so, Negan caught it however but kept quiet, watching as she moved down the hall and into, what he figured, was the bathroom. The door closed and he heard water running, so it confirmed his thought and she ran a deep bath and let herself sink into the warm water so that it could alleviate some of the stings and aches going through her body. She closed her eyes, shot straight back up and gasped for breath having seen that gun in her face when she’d closed her eyes to try and relax. Negan cleaned up the empty takeout, then took the trash out, put on the load of washing that she had waiting to be done and even remade her bed for her, knowing that she certainly wouldn’t have the strength or energy to do any of it herself.

When she got out of the bath, he watched as she walked to her room with a towel wrapped around her body, though he saw her when she dropped the towel. His eyes scanned over the bruises that were left against her lightly tanned body, mostly over her ribs, back, shoulders and chest and he felt that rage build back up inside him. Negan averted his gaze to the tv, his hand absentmindedly gripping the base of his bat as he stared at the tv, giving her some privacy while she got dressed. She was still being hard with him and he knew that because she then laid down in bed but got back up to close the door first, he only shook his head and stayed seated on the couch.

The things he’d do to her attackers if he ever saw them or if they were ever named in the paper or on the news. He tried pushing it aside, he knew that they had her wallet, heard it from one of the students, and that meant that her attackers had her address. He figured that they might want to finish the job, so he sat on the couch and watched tv, deciding he’d stay awake and let her get as much sleep as she needed. He’d hear her mumbling in her sleep, tossing and turning and the likes and given that she already didn’t want him there with her, he decided not to go into the bedroom and try and soothe her; not wanting to push his luck or scare her.

It had just hit three in the morning when he heard soft noises outside her apartment, getting up to check what was going on through the peephole of her door, his lips pulling into a twisted smirk. He just knew that at least one of the attackers would come back, glad that he’d decided to come over now, he stood the opposite side that the door opened, baseball bat gripped tight in his hands. The second the door opened and he saw the gun, he lifted the bat and brought it down over the guys wrists, causing an earth shattering howl that echoed through the house that woke her up and caused her to come sprinting out to see what the commotion was.

She almost recoiled at the sight of the guy who laid on the floor, flailing around like he’d just had his limbs cut off but she didn’t and Negan brought the bat back down and over his ribs, once, twice and then struck him in the knee. She’d never seen that look on his face before as he shoved the bat into her hands, straddled the man and laid down a rage filled fury of punches on him. Keva set the bat down and then wrapped her arms around his stomach, trying to pull him away and calm him down and when he heard her voice, in the sound of a plead, he let her pull him away and down onto the couch where she sat behind him; legs and arms wrapped around him as his chest heaved in anger.

The police were there just seconds later, her neighbour having called them when she’d heard someone messing around in the halls outside. She still had him on the couch, wrapped in her limbs when they came in to inspect what was happening. Her hands trembled against his abdomen and Negan moved his hand to rest on both of her smaller ones.

“He didn’t do anything, the guy had a gun.” She spoke up finally, gesturing with her head to the gun over on the floor.

Once again it was a whole scene, police getting statements before escorting the paramedics to the hospital, where they then arrested the man and got him to give up his two friends. Meanwhile, she kept Negan wrapped in her limbs, still able to feel the anger that caused his chest to heave, scared that he might go and do something stupid on her behalf and she certainly didn’t want that. He finally managed to even out his breathing, still feeling enraged as he finally untangled himself and then stood up, beginning to pace her living room.

“Negan,” she said softly, carefully approaching him so that she could wrap her arms around him and let her head rest against his chest, where his heart thudded crazily.

“Sackless piece of fuckin’ shit.” He breathed out, looking down at her tiny frame that was hidden away in his larger one. “I got you, sweetheart.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this took a turn and so there are some triggers and they include;
> 
> Attempted Sexual Assault  
Physical Assault.

When the police had stopped by a few hours later and informed her that her attackers had all been charged and arrested, a surge of relief washed through her and she felt like she could breathe again. Negan had left at this point, he’d said he needed to calm down and she didn’t try to stop him, though she’d been sure that he was going to kill her attacker when he came into her apartment. Negan went back home, taking the longest shower possible, then dried off and crawled into bed wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. He was glad it was the weekend but it went by faster than he’d hoped, at least he got to see Keva Monday morning, back to her usual self or at least that’s what he’d assumed; given her brave face.

He didn’t have a class but he did have some assignments that he had to mark, so he got himself situated in his office but was too distracted with the memory of Keva on her knees, gagging on his cock. Negan pulled out his phone and opened up the video, unzipping with his free hand, wrapped it around his large cock and began stroking in time to the video. He’d love to have her bent over his desk and crying out his name, though figured it would be too much too soon after being attacked days ago. Keva, however, had been standing outside his office with his door cracked open slightly; watching as he jerked himself off.

“Keva...” He grunted, thrusting hips into hand as the head of his cock shot long, thick streams of cum up, then had it land over his abdomen and desk. He stroked and thrust into his hand one last time, opening his eyes to see his favourite student approaching him and stark naked. 

She locked the door before she’d moved over to him, groaning when she’d swiped cum from his stomach with her finger and then slipped that finger into her mouth, cleaning his juices off of her digit with a smirk. He’d noticed that her clothes were discarded by the door but his attention was quick to be back on her, gazing as she straddled his waist and sunk her soaked pussy down, welcoming his cock right inside her. Large hands moved from her thighs, up to her hips and around to her back, planted there as she began to roll her hips. Negan had decided that he’d let her go at whatever pace she had wanted, not wanting to hurt her and he enjoyed it, especially when she began to slowly rise and fall on his cock, eyes glued to her breasts as they bounced right in front of his face.

He pulled her closer to him, hands not just on her back now but arms kept around her, mouth taking a taut nipple between his lips to suck and flick his tongue over. Pearly whites gently nipped and tugged, switching to the other to do the exact same, hazel hues gazing up at her as she began to moan and her skin began to flush. This wasn’t their normal type of fuck, he enjoyed the speed and depth of it, enjoying that he was able to explore her body more than he’d previously been able to. While he enjoyed fucking her into a senseless mess, he was enjoying this too.

“Negan,” She whimpered, body shuddering against his touch, walls fluttering around his cock and orgasm slowly taking over her.

“That’s it, baby girl come for me.” He breathed out against her breast, “you’re so beautiful, sweetheart. Let it all out.” He encouraged, fighting to keep himself on edge as she orgasmed so beautifully above him.

At the peak of her orgasm, he cupped her jaw and pulled her face to his, looking into her eyes before his lips met hers, long, slow and deep as he kissed her; reaching a blissful orgasm with her. It felt different but it felt incredible, the way her body tremored lightly in his arms and the way her lips tasted, he’d never be able to get enough of her. The two of them breathed brokenly against each other’s lips, eyes opening to stare into each other’s while their breaths came back to them and evened out. It was almost peaceful, the two of them there just like that, him softening inside her as they stared into each other’s eyes, her feeling safe with him feeling possessive of her.

Negan watched as she lifted herself from him, got dressed and headed for his door. Tucking himself away, he got up and gently grasped her wrist, in his other hand his leather jacket and when she turned around he slipped it over her shoulders.

“It’s supposed to rain and get real cold, can’t have you getting fuckin’ sick on me.” He grinned but she knew he meant it to be a sweet gesture rather than him just being his usual asshole self.

Keva smiled, slipped her arms into the sleeves, the jacket much too long but it was warm and smelled like him, so she left and went on with the rest of her day. She hadn’t given much of an attitude to her professor’s all day, mostly because her mind kept replaying the attack, causing her to completely zone out. Even when class ended, she stayed zoned out and lost in her own mind, only until Professor Grime’s had walked the steps of his lecture hall and gave her shoulder a light tap had she come back to the real world.

“I need you to stay back.” And he wasn’t asking, he was demanding it and all because she’d given him dominance over her once and he had a strange look in his eyes.

“I’m... we’re not doing that anymore, that’s over.”

He didn’t like that answer, even gripping her wrist roughly to pull her to her feet, then pulled her into him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and slipped it beneath her jeans, down to her ass and gripped as he went in for a kiss. He wasn’t normally like this and after the attack, his behaviour was enough to slightly scare her but she’d managed to push him away from her to try and create some distance. Negan had been walking by his room when he saw Rick take hold of her again, but this time he was roughly shoving and pressing her into the wall, gripping her hands in one of his while she begged him to let her go.

He didn’t like it one bit so he entered the classroom, hollered loudly and moved over to the two, grabbing Rick by the collar of his shirt and then punched him, right in the face. This resulted in the two breaking out into a fight that moved out into the hall and Keva didn’t know what to do, whether to run or to stay and try and stop it because she knew how this might look to other people. Against her better judgement, she got between the two and tried to break it up, failing but was thankful when security and the dean of the college, arrived and broke it up.

“Fuck you, Rick!” Negan hollered, trying to break out of the hold the guards had that kept his hands locked behind his back. “If you don’t sack that fuckin’ prick, Matthews, then I’ll fuckin’ kill him! Beat him to death with my fuckin’ baseball bat, trying to fuckin’ force himself on a student.”

Matthews, the Dean, looked between the two men and had security escort the both of them to his office, with orders for them to stay and keep things under control, while he stayed so he could speak to Keva in private. Once she’d told him what happened, he was right back to his office and firing Rick, explaining that he was lucky she hadn’t wanted to press charges.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick was furious, a part of him knew that he’d taken things too far, another part of him ignored it and pushed it aside like it was nothing.

“I’m not the only guilty party here,” Rick spoke up with a cocky grin, staring right at Negan. “Negan’s been sleeping with students too, she wanted it anyway.”

Negan, fuelled by anger, pulled himself out of the hold the guards had on him. He’d managed to land one hit on Rick before being pulled away again, though he fought hard against the hold on him and of course had denied the allegations that Rick had made against him. This meant that the dean had to, once more, speak to Keva, who also denied the allegations, putting it all down to Rick trying to wiggle his way out of the trouble he’d landed himself in. Thankfully her name hadn’t been mentioned around campus in regards to the fight or why it happened, everyone just thought that Negan and Rick had bad blood and the two of them had enough of each other.

Negan received a strict warning from the dean but otherwise had been let go, given that he had stepped in to protect a student, which was relief but he also wouldn’t have cared if he lost his job for beating on Rick. Keva was beginning to feel like bad luck had been surrounding her, especially after everything that had happened lately and decided that she’d take a week off of campus, get her assignments from the teachers and just do them at home. It would give her some time to relax and have some downtime, mentally exhausted and just wanting everything to be put behind her.

She’d gotten something to eat before going back to her apartment, sat on the couch reading over one of her assignments for her Major and had enjoyed that she could get it done without having to worry much about a timeline or much noise. She’d been pretty focused until she’d heard Negan’s voice on the other side of the door, not realising the time until now, but she let him know that it was open and then went back to her assignment. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before kneeling on the floor in front of her, large hands working the button and zipper on her jeans so that he could pull them off with her panties.

“Negan.” She protested, “I’m trying to study.”

“So am I, sweetheart.” He mumbled, burying his face between her thighs, tongue swiping along her folds before locking its focus on her clit. He grinned when she moaned, teasing her entrance with two fingers before pushing inside her, crooking them before he began to stroke her g-spot.

She tried her best to keep focused on studying but he was working her up to a fast orgasm, causing her to toss the book and assessment to the side, hands carding through and then gripping his hair, hips rolling up and into his motions. She never knew that a man could be so good with both his hands and mouth but he continued to prove her wrong, groaning when she came, gushing her juices over his chin and dampening the front of his shirt, moans echoing off of her walls. A dark chuckle left him, lifting his head so she could see the mess she’d left on him, not that it bothered him, he actually enjoyed it.

He rose to his feet and stripped himself of his clothing, tossing it in a heap on the floor, moving her so she was laying on the couch before he removed his jacket, her shirt and her bra from her body. He hovered over her, lining his cock with her entrance, giving a thrust forward, spreading out his weight over her and then began rolling his hips into hers. She’d never get over his cock entering her, the stretch, the fill and the way it brushed against her g-spot with each long thrust. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other under her back, hers wrapping around his shoulders while her legs came around his waist.

Negan kissed his way from her neck and to her lips, tongue snaking passed her lips to dance around with her tongue, eyes squeezed shut. He had so much adrenaline pent up that he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, grunting and moaning heavily against her lips, breathless as he began to reach the peak of orgasm. Her walls clenched around his length, dragging both his and her own orgasm out and leaving them panting as he stilled above her. His head dropped against her neck, planting soft kisses to her skin, her hands moving into his hair and carding softly. Keva should have been just another woman he was fucking, but something about her kept him coming back and he knew, more than anyone, that he shouldn’t be having these feelings.

“Be my girl,” he whispered as he lifted his head, kissing her slowly before giving her time to answer. “And definitely keep the fuckin’ jacket, it looks hot as fuck on you.” It wouldn’t have been Negan if he didn’t make a comment like that, he couldn’t exactly turn into a complete pile of feelings. “Just don’t fuckin’ say some mushy fuckin’ shit.”

She chuckled, moving her hand from his hair so she could trace the salt and pepper stubble over his jaw, raising her brow at him as she punched his arm. “You’re the one being mushy, jackass.”

Negan rolled his eyes, pushed himself up only to have her grip his arm and pull him back down and against her, grinning before she kissed him sweetly.

“Just because I’m your girl it doesn’t mean anything, got it?” She asked and he nodded his head, silently agreeing so that neither of them let emotions spew out of them.

He chuckled when she pushed him off of her so that she could sit up and study again, instead moving to lay behind her and pull her against his chest, watching her. Her head laid against his shoulder as she read, smiling as he kept his arms around her, realising that those feelings he had for her, that they might have been love, absolute, puppy dog, love. He grinned when she began writing down an answer, stopping her from writing anymore as he chuckled.

“Wrong answer, sweetheart, read back through and try again.” He told her, observing her as she did so, rolling his eyes. “Wrong again.” Which earned him a look from her, one that told him to just help her instead of being an ass. “Part five, section three, number three.” His long finger pointed it out in the book, chuckling when she lifted his finger and bit it for taking so long.

He remained quiet after that, flicking through the tv channels until he’d came across the sports channel, eyes settled on the college football match that was on. Neither of them moved for a good few hours, it was actually kind of nice for the both of them. Though they both knew that they’d have to be a whole lot more careful on campus now due to Rick’s allegations, the two of them would probably be under a microscope at any given time and the last thing they needed was to be caught. Sure it was legal, she was legal but sleeping with a student was still heavily frowned upon, whether or not it involved two consenting adults.

“We have to cool things down on campus.” She set the books down on the coffee table as she spoke, “or we’re both fucked.”

“You mean I can’t finger your tight pussy in front of the whole class.” He joked, laughing and gripping both her wrists when she’d tried to smack him, pulling her face down to his own. “I’m fuckin’ joking,” he smirked. “But I do wanna have you sitting at the back of the fuckin’ hall one day so that I can finger you into mess.” He grinned, releasing her wrist so he could smack her ass. 

She felt a jolt shoot through her body when he’d confessed that, leaning forward to tug his lip between her teeth. “Or I could wear vibrating panties and give you the control for it.” And he almost growled at the suggestion, slipping his hand down between them so he could push two fingers back inside her. “Or you.. could, fuck..”


	10. Chapter 10

He chuckled, free hand gliding over her stomach and to her breast, pinching a nipple between his fingers. There was a smile as he watched her, beginning to ride his fingers with little encouragement from him, feeling her juices coat his digits. She moaned, head lolled back and eyes closed, lips parted as she’d switch between lowering herself on his fingers and rolling her hips to keep them deep inside her. He was fixed on her the entire time, extremely turned on at the sight of her like this, just getting herself off on his digits and loving every second of it.

“N...Negan.” Her moan was breathy and repetitive as she came, body sinking into a gentle shudder before slumping down against him.

He made quick work of sucking his digits clean, then began massaging her shoulders, kneading at her relaxed muscles. There was plenty of time to break her in half, wanting to focus on getting her nice and relaxed, enjoying the way she’d hum out in response to his massaging. Much to his surprise, he fell asleep, hands still splayed out on her back, head against the arm of the couch and mouth slightly parted through soft breaths. Keva took that time to take a bath and allow the water to relax her, though it was short lived, Negan joining her soon after, sat behind her with arms wrapped around her waist and chin perched on her shoulder.

She had a whole week away from college and when he wasn’t working, he planned on spending the rest of it with her, not too fussed on what they did with that time. After the bath the two sat back on the couch, cuddled up as they both enjoyed another college game on tv, Netanyahu falling asleep first, yet again, before she eventually fell asleep too. She’d forgotten that they’d fell asleep on the couch, which was why she’d gone to roll over and ended up falling on the floor instead, waking Negan up and causing him to laugh. She reached for his hand, quick to pull him to the floor as she was standing up, pointing and laughing at him before dashing off to the bedroom where she laid down.

He joined her a few seconds later, brow risen due to her little get back at him prank, though just smiled as he slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms back around her. He’d hoped to wake up before her but missed his chance, woken up to her lips wrapped around his cock where his head touched the back of her throat. His abdomen twitched, hand moving the covers to reveal her, buried in her hair and began guiding her movements faster. Her gagging and the wet noises made him moan, hips jerking as he came down her throat, holding her still until the wave of pleasure had passed him.

“Fuckin’ Christ, get up here and fuckin’ ride me.” He groaned, gently tugging her hair before she’d straddled him, lined up with his cock and then sank down. “Ah, fuck!”

She moaned, palms flat against his chest for balance, hips rolling ferociously, chasing her own orgasm and his second, pleased with his large hand wrapping around her throat. Releasing her, arms wrapped around her, pulling her chest to his, feet planting and knees bent, giving her a moment before using the leverage to thrust up and into her, almost violently. Each plunge of his cock withdrew the sound of sloshing, informing him of how wet she was for him, how much she enjoyed this. His balls slapped against her ass with each thrust, long fingers gripping and digging into her back, hers pulling and tugging his hair. This position allowed deeper penetration, also allowing her clit to glide along his lower abdomen, giving her the ultimate pleasure.

“Negan!” She screamed, buckling above him, pussy pulsating violently, sliding himself out of her to allow her juices to squirt over him and the sheets, thrusting harshly back into her, spilling his seed seconds after.

They remained still, covered in sweat and juices, panting softly, moving eventually to shower. The water soothing the both of them, helping wash away the cum that dripped down her thighs and away into the drain. He’d miss seeing her on campus, watching her ass in her jeans, or trying to see her hidden tits through her shirt, trying not to bust in his jeans thinking about her. This fucking sucked, having to jerk off in his office between one of his classes, groaning her name and spilling cum over his desk and computer screen, having to clean it up immediately.

His phone pings in his pocket, opening the new message from Keva to see her clad in a black, lacy, lingerie set that looked to be new, pulled to the side with two of her fingers buried in her pussy. Another new message, this one a video, vibrating dildo plowing her pussy, volume down so no one would hear her screaming his name. Licking his lips, he typed a quick message back to her.

“Getting me all worked up at work, without you here to take it out on, is only going to get you fuckin’ punished. Keep that lacy shit on for me and he waiting on the bed when I get home, going to have to teach my little girl a lesson.”

He sent the message and counted down the hours, then the minutes and finally the seconds, until he got to see her again. In his truck and straight to her apartment, cock hard and throbbing in his jeans, marching right on through the door and into her room. He removed the belt from his jeans, using it to keep her hands bound to the bed, finding another belt to bind her legs to the other end. He searched through the few toys she had, then sought out some tape, using it to set the vibrator against her clit and tape it down in place, nice and tight so it wouldn’t move.

“Sluts that tease daddy while he’s working get forced orgasms, until you’re crying for me to turn the fuckin’ vibrator off, but I’m not going to. No fuckin’ way. When you start fuckin’ crying because you’re so overstimulated, I’m going to bury my cock in your tight cunt and break you.” He grinned, turned on the vibrator, used her shirt to gag her and then left her be, taking a seat on the couch to watch tv.

Keva lost count of how long it had been, or how many orgasms she’d had, though it had been almost three hours now and she’d finally broke. Tears streaming down her face as he stepped into the room, body convulsing so hard it looked like she was having a fit, he only grinned as he stepped out of his jeans and removed his shirt. Quick to hover over her and slide his cock deep inside her drenched entrance, sheets soaked and pussy red and swollen. She came with his first thrust, hell, she came another three times within the first minute, causing Negan to cum inside her, fucking her right through his orgasm until he filled her again, switching off the vibrator, slipped off the bed, let her loose and watched as she shook, jerked, convulsed and moaned, for the next twenty minutes.

“Now what have we fuckin’ learnt today, baby girl?”


	11. Chapter 11

She couldn’t get a reply out, still breathless but now her body aching, cunt pulsing and so desperately trying to get her brain to function. Negan just chuckled, hovering over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling on his jeans, moving into the kitchen and then beginning to cook spaghetti for the both of them. Still she couldn’t move, she looked well and truly fucked out whilst sprawled naked, body glistening in both sweat and juices, it was a sweet sight. While everything was slowly cooking away, he ran her a warm, deep bath and then urged her to go and get herself nice and relaxed.

The water did feel nice and definitely helped her aching body relax, though she couldn’t imagine that she’d be walking properly the next few days, not that she would complain, it was a sweet ache that would remind her of him while he was back on campus and working. After her bath she changed into a pair of sweat pants and Negan’s white tee, just in time to take a seat at the table as he served up two plates of spaghetti and for her a glass of wine, while he kept a beer beside his plate for himself. His trademark smile crept upon his face as he watched her twirl spaghetti around her fork and take mouthfuls between the sips of wine, taken in completely by her.

Negan even let her relax afterward while he changed the bedding and threw the other set in the wash, beginning to think that she should buy more bed sets, considering how often they fucked and how much mess they’d leave behind. Regardless, he got her into bed and wrapped her up in the blankets before he wrapped himself around her and she felt so at ease with him like this, like nothing could ever hurt her, and she loved that feeling. Before long, the morning had rolled back around and Negan had once more left for work, leaving Keva sleeping peacefully given how hard he’d worked her over the previous night.

Keva woke a little before ten and found that her body well and truly did ache, but that didn’t stop her from getting all her studies done and then becoming completely caught up, meaning that she could spend the remainder of her time off well and truly relaxing. She decided on getting some groceries and getting herself some more clothes, which she needed and had been meaning to do, but never had the time until now. She also bought herself another set of lingerie for Negan but she wouldn’t be displaying that right away, her body still ached, even if it was a nice ache, she still needed to recover.

She got back home and put everything away, hiding the lingerie so that he wouldn’t find it if he decided to look around, though it wouldn’t bother her if he did decide to look around. She sat down on the couch with some snacks and decided on playing some xbox, losing count of time and not even hearing Negan as he let himself in and stood by the couch watching her play her game, finally breaking his silence with a deep chuckle. He plopped down beside her, trying to pull her into his arms only to have her wiggle her way out so that she could play her game, another deep chuckle leaving him before he began purposely distracting her and annoying her.

She ended up setting the control down and eyeing her annoyance at him, brow risen and lips pressed into a thin line, blinking a few times in hopes he’d get her conveyed message. He simply shrugged and pulled her into his arms, grinning before pulling her into a long kiss, lips parting either way to allow tongues to wrestle against each other. It was short lived because he wanted to take a shower and she was happy with it because she got to play her game for a little longer before he was back on the couch and ordering them pizza and settling on a horror movie for the both of them to watch, happy when she finally cuddled herself into him, now interested in just the movie and not him, which only made him smile.

Keva’s time off had soon come to an end and she was back on campus, sitting through boring lectures that didn’t interest her, teasing Negan throughout his and paying high attention during her psychology lecture. The two of them had fun during his lectures, between vibrating panties, blowjobs under his desk and him fingering her at the back of the lecture hall unnoticed, they were having a great time, and an even better time trying to keep quiet while each of them would come. Outside of campus, Negan hadn’t been around much, mostly because he was busy with grading papers and looking after his sick wife, who had quickly began deteriorating, sooner than the doctors had expected.

He hadn’t told Keva that he was married yet, or that his wife was critically ill, which he knew that he should have told her and that he should have told her right at the beginning of what they had but now that he’d left it so long, he knew that it would more likely than not, destroy what they had. He was surprised when he heard a knock at the door, even more surprised to see that Keva had turned up at his place and had become somewhat speechless when she’d let herself in, due to the fact that his wife was laid on the couch watching tv.


	12. Chapter 12

Keva was quick to acknowledge the woman on the couch, quicker to notice the ring on not only her finger, but Negan’s too. She felt a range of emotions, from sadness to embarrassment but mostly, she just felt used and deeply ashamed.

“You must be one of Negan’s students,” she commented from the couch, offering a friendly smile. “He gave you a bad grade, didn’t he? I always tell him to read over assignments more carefully but he never does.” A weak laugh escaped her and the young woman felt sick to her stomach.

“Uh, I actually came by to ask for an extension on my paper, I know it’s due tomorrow but I’ve got some family stuff that needs taking care of.” She was able to play it off with ease but that only made her feel even worse, hell, she hoped that he felt worse than she did about all of this.

Negan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. “Fine, a week and not a damn day later.” He said firmly, eyes locked on hers before he walked her out. “Let me explain, please.”

She didn’t want to, nor did she need to, hear an explanation right now. She knew what this was and all she could do was slap him across the face, hard enough that it split his lip slightly, leaving him to split blood on the grass while she got on her bike and left. She’d wanted to punch him but she couldn’t, she allowed herself to fall in love with him and the most that she could muster up was that slap and the tears that formed the second she’d stepped foot in her apartment. Her phone continued to blow up with messages and missed calls, so much so that she decided on turning it off, and leaving it that way for a few days. Campus was hell, or more so the fact that she could run into him at any moment, leading her to ditch any lessons she had with him and hang out by the cafeteria, reasoning with herself that it was better.

Negan was stressed out, half assing his lectures, distant and completely unsure of how to try and fix what he’d broken by lying. It was a clusterfuck for him, which was why he never wanted to gain feelings for her in the first place, but the least he could do was come up with an apology, he just hoped that she’d allow him to tell it to her. Negan also didn’t know if that was the best course of action either, she was clearly upset with him, enough so that he’d seen that fire in her eyes when she’d slapped him, recognizing that she wanted to do so much more to hurt him and yet she stopped herself. 

He couldn’t help himself, stopping by her apartment when he’d finished work, knocking lightly and hoping that he’d get an answer, one that wasn’t a ‘fuck off’ or a ‘screw you’ but he was kidding himself.

“Keva! I know you’re in there,” he sighed, leaning against the door. “Just let me in so we can fuckin’ talk about this, shit ain’t what it looks like.”

The door swung open and another slap landed on his face, harder than the last one, knocking him back a few steps and leaving a bright, large mark across the side of his face. He hissed, biting his tongue and then sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, anger teetering just below the surface but he had to remind himself that this was entirely his fault.

“There’s nothing to explain you fucking loser! You’re a married man, married to a sick woman and you sleep around on her and then have the audacity to ask me to be your girl!” Each word bathed in venom as they came out, the pain etched into her blue hues while hands shook in anger. “You’re a piece of shit, Negan and for your wife’s sake, I really hope she doesn’t find out what you do behind her back. She’s already been through enough pain, especially with being married to you!”

The door slammed in his face, once more finding that he had to restrain his temper and keep himself from yelling back at her, though hearing her crying on the other side of the door had completely subdued said anger. Now all he felt was guilt, shame and sadness, he’d fucking broke her heart, she could deny it all she wanted, but he knew he had, he knew that she was in love with him, he was in love with her too but he’d fucked that up. Negan sighed, rubbing the stinging over his face as he walked out and back to his truck, hands smacking at the steering wheel before he tore away from the curb and headed back home.

He hadn’t seen her on campus for a few days, though he figured that she was just good at avoiding him, turned out to be true too because he’d checked her attendance records and seen that she’d been to every class except his, though he always marked her down as present so she wouldn’t end up either kicked out, or dropping out, of college. He missed everything about her, even when he was at home tending to his wife, he could only think about her and how much he missed her. The longer that he went on without seeing her, the more his attitude began reverting to ‘Coach Negan The Asshole’ that everyone had been so accustomed to and the more he ached to just hear her voice.

He couldn’t believe that he’d gone two damn whole weeks without seeing her, hearing or voice or even having her in his arms. Negan had been surprised when he’d seen her at the admissions office one morning, some paperwork in hand and for a minute, just the sight of her made his heart thud in his chest, of course his dick twitched too, but that was beside the point. Though that faded away when she’d brushed by him like he was nothing, like the two of them were perfect strangers and it crushed the pant busting crush he had going on as well as the thudding in his chest. 

Keva had been struggling more than usual, focus and concentration off and on during lectures, late to hand in assignments and on occasion found herself sleeping in and missing lectures all together. She would have slept in that day had her phone not continued to ring for an hour straight, her mother on the other end of the line in an absolute state and from what she could gather, her father had been killed though she couldn’t quite make out what had happened. She just wished that her life would, for once, not become a complete and total fuck up, and yet it only seemed like it was getting worse with each passing day.


	13. Chapter 13

She eventually got the whole story once her mother had somewhat calmed down, unable to help but roll her eyes. Her father may not have been an amazing dad, or even a decent one, but he was still her dad and that wouldn’t change no matter how good or bad he was. She hung up the phone and then headed to the airport with a small suitcase of clothes, an hour flight to get there, a ten minute drive and she was finally where she once called home. She didn’t plan to stay long, hoping that the place would find her father’s killer, and sooner rather than later, because being here wasn’t something that she was happy about.

They came to a dead end on the investigation and it had only been two days in, no leads, witnesses or anything that could lead them to the killer, not even his MO was seen in any other murder case. So she went back home and headed to campus, paperwork in hand to inform administrations that she would be dropping out of college, even though she’d worked so damn hard to get where she was. Keva changed her mind, if the police couldn’t catch her father’s killer than she would do it herself, even if it meant dropping out of college and becoming a cop to do so. That was why she seemed so much colder when she’d brushed passed Negan, taking no notice of even his existence.

After informing all of her professor’s, all except for Negan, she went back to her apartment and began filling out the forms needed to enlist in the police academy, a loud, thunderous knock boomed through her apartment from her front door and it could only be one person, Negan. She could hear him on the other side of the door, rambling that if she didn’t let him in, he would use her spare key, that he still had, to let himself in. She rolled her eyes, continuing to ignore him up until he let himself in and slammed the door behind him to try and get his point across.

“What the fuck do you think you’re fuckin’ doing? Dropping out of fuckin’ college!” He boomed, snatching her forms away from her when she refused to pay him attention, pearly whites showing in a snarl. “You going to join the academy huh? Think you’re big and fuckin’ tough enough to be out there taking on guys my size?”

She stood, trying to snatch the paperwork from him but failing when he held it out of reach from her, foul gaze set on her.

“Give me the fucking paperwork back, Asshole!” She yelled, “or I’m going to break your nose.” She warned, Negan laughing at her attempt to act tough to him.

He simply wrapped his free hand around her throat, not tight or enough to hurt her, pushing her until her back hit the wall with a soft thud and his large frame towered over her, most people would have cowered but not her. She groaned, kicking out his leg before her arms wrapped around his neck and he’d been pulled into a chokehold, laughing at her attempt. He knew about her father but he knew that she wanted to be some sort of psychologist more than anything and he didn’t want her throwing her life away or putting herself in danger, for a father that never even loved her. Negan let go of the paperwork, gripped her forearm, flipped her over his shoulder and pinned her to the ground with his hips and knees when her back was flat on the floor.

“Your dad’s death, that’s not on you and it’s not your fuckin’ business to be out trying to catch the guy that offed him.” He commented, hazel hues locked on her blue ones. “You trying to get yourself fuckin’ killed? Throw the rest of your god damned life away huh? You think it’ll fuckin’ make you feel better, make you feel better about the fact he didn’t give a single shit about you? You’re gonna get yourself fuckin’ killed, Keva!”

“Fuck you, you don’t know anything! Now get the fuck off of me.” She scowled, surprised that he let her up but still she fought back. Throwing punches at him, drawing blood and leaving bruises when some of them would connect, dragging his temper out.

“Oh sure, blame fuckin’ me, it’s all my fuckin’ fault because I fell in fuckin’ love with you. Keep going, keep hitting me until you feel better, let it all out, see if it makes a fuckin’ changes what happened. Push me away all you fuckin’ want sweetheart!”

She finally stopped fighting and he was quick to pull her into his arms, falling to the floor with her when she began to sob into his jacket, hands gripping the leather in fistfuls. She’d also learnt that he was in love with her and that was something she really didn’t know, not that it made a difference in anything and though she wished she didn’t need him, right now she really did need him and that was something that she couldn’t deny. Negan scooped her up effortlessly and set her down on the couch, quick in the kitchen to poor the both of them a glass of whiskey, bringing the bottle back out with him and then sat down.

“I’m sorry about your dad.” He said, handing her the drink. He was feeling his own kind of pain, with Lucille having passed away the day before, he hadn’t been very useful himself. “I know this ain’t the right fuckin’ time, but Lucille, my wife, she knew what was going on. Shit, she told me to try and move on while she was sick, I fuckin’ hated that she did and in the note she left, she said it was because she wanted me to have someone I was in love with, someone who’d be there for me and all that shit.” He sighed, taking down his drink in one large mouthful, wiping the blood from his face with the hem of his shirt.

“The note she left?” She then realized that she must have died and now she felt kind of bad about taking her anger out on him and while she felt bad, she really didn’t know whether to believe him or not.

He pulled the two page letter from his pocket and handed it to her, pouring himself another drink while she read through it. He was right, wasn’t lying about any of it, from him moving on while she was alive to him having someone to be there for him. She knew that it probably wasn’t the best time for them to attempt anything right now but, it also felt nice to have him there with her, going through a loss of his own.


	14. Chapter 14

She handed the note to him, face falling into her hands as a heavy sigh escaped her, feeling like the two of them were being paid some sort of karma. Moments had passed and she’d finally lifted her glass, taken down the amber liquid in one mouthful and then set it back down on the coffee table. He didn’t know what to do, a part of his heart and soul had chipped away when Lucille finally passed and even though he had a long time to process what was happening, it didn’t help with the hurt at all. The two of them sat in silence, staring at the blank tv screen in front of them, saying nothing, the silence in the room speaking volumes itself.

“I’m sorry, Negan... really.”

He nodded his head, large hand running through his hair, letting himself completely sink into her couch, head tipped back and eyes closing, large hand wrapping around her smaller one just to reassure him that she was still there. He still hadn’t been home yet, he couldn’t and he’d even gone as far as staying in a hotel the previous night, unsure if he could handle being in the house alone, the house he once shared with his wife. He also hadn’t slept much either, which was noticeable just taking a glance at him, not to say that he hadn’t tried but it only ended in him tossing and turning and watching infomercials on the tv in his room.

“I’m sorry about your old man.” He finally spoke up, hazel eyes opening and head turning to look at her. “I meant what I said, I do fuckin’ love you, even if the timing is off.”

She sighed, shifting a little so she could lay her back against his chest, strong arms quick to embrace her, holding her tight. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, thumb brushing over her forearm, hazel eyes finally closing again and finding comfort in her warmth. The two of them were a fucking train wreck, both presently and waiting to happen in the future, she knew it and so did he, but they never let themselves think on it too much. He fell asleep after her, leg stretched out by her side, her arm rested on it, her sparse hand rested on his. It was nice to feel his heart beat again, nice to hear his soft breaths and be wrapped in his warmth, all of that helped her sleep perfectly for the first time since she’d found out about her father, actually, since she’d found out about Negan having a wife.

He woke before she did but didn’t move, he instead stayed there, allowing her to sleep as long as she needed, they did need it after all. It didn’t take her much longer to wake up, shifting a little so that her face was buried in his chest, having to tuck herself under his arm to get there, to which he smiled at the sight of. He dragged his fingers softly through her hair, massaging her scalp as he gazed down at her, shifting slightly so that he could press a kiss to her forehead, which led to a slow make out session and lazily stripping each other down until the both of them were naked. He slipped inside her, arms wrapped around her as the two of them began moving their hips, slowly and lazily in a half asleep daze, which was a nice change of pace for the both of them.

The build up to the big O was incredible, the both of them reaching euphoric bliss with each other, staying cuddled up as he began to soften inside her. Negan kept his face hidden away in the crook of his neck, nuzzling her soft skin, leaving soft kisses before lifting his head to kiss her softly. Threading his fingers through her hair before finally getting up, only so he could start cooking them breakfast, part of his routine had been cooking breakfast for Lucille and so it just came naturally to him.

“Ready in ten babe, why don’t you take a shower, get yourself relaxed, maybe we can get out of the fuckin’ house and do something today, try and get out of our heads.” He called out, mumbling a a Def Leppard song while he cooked and she’d gone to take a shower and throw on some jeans and a black tee, coming back out to wrap her arms around his waist from behind.

“You really think that this... us... could actually work?“ she asked, standing on tip toes to try and perch her chin on his shoulder and failing. “I want to be honest and say that sometimes, this just feels like a train wreck waiting to happen. Like we’re just seconds away from destroying each other’s lives.”

He disregarded what she said, at least while he plated their food and got it settled on the table, sitting down with a glass of juice and confused look on his face. He let out a deep sigh, hand dragging through his salt and pepper coloured stubble.

“I don’t know if we will work and that’s me being fuckin’ honest and it does sometimes feel like we’re seconds away from completely fuckin’ destroying each other.” He hated admitting that, he truly did. “But anything worthwhile does not fuckin’ come easy and I’m not getting any fuckin’ younger, so I’m willing to work on it so it does fuckin’ work.”

The two of them went back into a nice silence as they ate their breakfast, sipping their juice between and after their meals. While she washed up, he took a shower and threw on his same clothes, though remembered that he’d left a pair of jeans and a clean tee in her room the last time he’d been there. After a brief search, he found the clean clothing and changed before appearing back in her living room, offering his hand, which she took, before he led her out of the apartment and down to his truck.

“I’m willing to work on it too.” She said, slipping into the passenger seat, a smile on her face as she watched him do the same thing. Keva was absolutely terrified about getting hurt, having her heart broken, about what the future held for them and everything in between, but she was willing to go through it all with him.


	15. Chapter 15

The two of them decided on seeing a movie, sat in the front row and enjoying the time that they had together. It didn’t last much longer, her hand slipping into his jeans, wrapping around his cock and beginning to slowly stroke him. He bit his bottom lip, hips pushing up and into her slow movements, one hand digging into the arm rest and the other gripping her thigh, fingers pressing into her jean material.

“I want to ride you right here, right now.” Her voice was a low whisper against his ear, about to move so she could straddle him but he stopped her before she could.

“We’re in the front fuckin’ row baby and as much as I’d love that, I don’t think everyone else would like it.” He whispered back, unable to give in to her when she gave him a pout and puppy dog eyes to match. “Go the bathroom and I’ll meet you in there.”

She sprang out of her seat and walked up the stairs, out of the double doors and went straight into the bathroom. He joined her moments later, her hands tugging his jacket and she’d then pushed him roughly into the stall, closing the door behind her. She was quick to remove her jeans and panties, quicker to free his cock through the fly of his jeans, straddling him with legs around his waist and hands on her ass. There was no warning before she sank down desperately on his cock, beginning to bounce rapidly up and down, head thrown back. He was surprised at her sheer need to have him but it turned him on, hands gripping her cheeks as he began to guide her movements, though had to move his hand to clamp over her mouth when a violent orgasm tore rapidly through her.

It caused him to cum quick, filling her with his seed in thick spurts before she’d let herself down and gotten herself dressed again, Negan somewhat confused as she’d left and gone back to the cinema. He blew out a breath and got himself straightened out before joining her, once more surprised when she’d guided his hand into her jeans half way through the movie, though he didn’t question it. He began fingering her until she was a mess, face buried in his chest to muffle her loud moans as she came, though not as hard as when his cock was buried inside her. It was a little more strange that she’d pushed him to the couch and stripped him naked the second they were home, quick to strip herself down and straddle him once more.

“You feeling ok, baby girl?”

“Please fuck me daddy, I’m so horny.” She moaned as she sank back down on his cock.

Negan flipped them over and grinned, hands tightly gripping her hips and then he was fucking her violently, cunt dripping and her juices running down her thighs as he did so. She was insatiable for him, not sure what dragged out this behaviour in her but he loved every bit of it. He let out a loud grunt when she dragged her nails over his shoulders and down his back, leaving light trails that developed small droplets of blood. She began to shake violently when her orgasm peaked, gripping any and everything that she could.

“Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me....daddy yes!” She screamed out, cumming hard around his cock and bringing on his own orgasm, collapsing on top of her.

The two of them stayed tangled together as they came down, her body trembling through the aftershocks of her orgasm and his cock twitching inside her. He sighed, sitting himself up once he’d caught his breath back, hands running through his hair and his head tipped back against the back of the couch.

“Shit, baby girl, you trying to break my cock?” He laughed softly, voice husky and deep as he looked over to her and gripped her jaw, gently pulling her over to him so he could kiss her softly. “What’s gotten into you huh?”

Keva smiled against his lips, returning the kiss as she melted into his side. “I don’t know, I’ve been so fucking horny the last few days it’s crazy.”

This alarmed him, god there was absolutely no way but what he was thinking, he didn’t want to say, not until either of them could be sure. He stood up and then leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

“I am going to go and get us lunch, you, Princess can keep yourself naked ass nice and pretty on that couch for me, if you’re still feeling fuckin’ frisky when I get back I’ll work it all out of your system.”

He flashed her a wink and was then gone, so she switched on the tv and threw on his leather jacket, lounging lazily as she watched whatever was on that was decent. He’d gone to the local store and picked up some pregnancy tests, remembering his Lucille mentioning a friend of hers being extremely aroused when she was pregnant. He didn’t know if he was ready to be a father, didn’t know if he would even be a good one, he was nervous and felt like he might throw up if he didn’t get an answer soon. He returned a little while later, setting food down on the counter before he joined her on the couch, handing her three boxed pregnancy tests.

“I think you need to take those because I think there’s a good chance you could be pregnant, baby.” He spoke softly and calmly, tongue wetting his lips before he swallowed hard.

She stared at the tests, thinking that they were a joke or at least until she saw the dead serious look on his face, nervously nodding her head before she disappeared into the bathroom. He sat on the end of her bed, head hung low and hands pressed together while his fingers swirled around each other, head lifting and gaze falling on her when he heard the bathroom door. The way she slouched down next to him on the bed was all the answer he needed, eyes confirming his thought when he seen all three tests with a positive plus sign on them. The room became tense and awkward with neither of them saying a word, both of them unsure of what to say or do with this piece of information until Keva had finally spoke up.

“I...I don’t know if I’m ready to be a mum or if...I want kids.” It was more than a statement being made to him, it was also a statement to herself in a moment of confusion.

“I know, me too.” He added, hands dragging slowly over his face as he released a deep breath. “You should get dressed and we should go and see a doctor.”


	16. Chapter 16

It was a silent drive to the doctors office, Negan keeping all his focus on driving and overthinking, Keva staring out the window like she was lost. The stress doubled for the both of them with the ultrasound revealing that she was pregnant with twins, the ultrasound also revealing she was a lot further into her pregnancy than she thought. The doctor had revealed that while it wasn’t often, that a lot of women who were pregnant barely looked it, even if she’d missed out on numerous periods and not noticed it. The drive back to her apartment was even quieter, if possible, and doubly as awkward as the drive to see the doctor was.

Of course he and Lucille had wanted to have a kid of their own and be parents but the cancer had came on quick and made that impossible to do. Now he was going to be a father, of twins, and his mind was in a state of anxiety and panic. Keva went straight to bed once home but Negan went back to his truck and took a good two hour drive to try and clear his head, come to terms with the fact that this was happening. It was definitely a test for the both of them from there on out and they’d both discussed options, both of them agreeing to raise their kids and love them with everything possible. Lucas and Lucy were the names that the two of them picked out, or Keva did and had explained it was kind of a way for him to remember Lucille, and he loved it.

He had become slightly distant with her lately, silent nights in bed, neither of them cuddled up or talking much at all. She felt like there might have been another woman, that he’d found someone else to love and those were thoughts that she couldn’t push aside. Negan got home late one night, his time spent marking papers and cleaning the gym after some of his students had left it in a state, which he’d see to later on but when he stepped inside and heard her crying from the bedroom, he went into a panic and dashed in.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to gage her reaction and figure it out for himself. 

“Is there someone else, Negan? Who is she?” She mumbled through stifled sobs.

“Ah shit, baby,” he pulled her hands from her face and tilted her chin with his finger. “Fuck no, I don’t need anyone else but you and our kids... fuck nobody could even compare to you, baby girl. I’m fuckin’ sorry for making you feel that way, know I ain’t been all fuckin’ lovey and shit lately... guess I’m scared, all the fuckin’ time.” He sighed as he used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face. “I just don’t wanna fuckin’ hug you or something and fuckin’ crush the three of you or hurt you... fuck I don’t know.”

Keva shifted a little and pulled him into her, hugging him tight, relieved and scared herself, every second of every day. He shifted a little and laid down on the bed, holding his arms open for her until she’d laid in them and they wrapped around her, very gentle because he still was worried he might crush her or their babies. She closed her eyes and he moved his hands, one moving soothingly through her hair while the other rested against her now swollen stomach, fingers gently brushing back and forth as their babies kicked at his hand. He knew she was asleep because her breathing got soft like it always did and her grip on him loosened just slightly and he let his chin rest on her shoulder.

“You’ll always be enough for me baby, you and our babies... it’s all I’ll ever fuckin’ need.”

The labour came a lot quicker than they’d expected, both of them feeling like it hadn’t been a full nine months, even if it had been. Their first baby was announced as a boy and so was the second, which was not what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to have one boy and one girl but the doctor told them that ultrasounds sometimes got it wrong. They loved them either way but became stumped on a second name.

“What about Lucas and Luca?”

Negan looked at her with a smile, laid half on the bed with her, cradling one of them while she cradled the other. All he could do was nod his approval and lean over to kiss her temple, cooing at both boys with a toothy smile. Lucas had Negan’s beautiful hazel eyes and Luca had Keva’s bright blue eyes, which was the only way that they were able to tell them apart for the first two months but in no time, they’d reached the big one and had begun growing their own little personalities. Keva was still in college studying and Negan had cut back on his hours at work so that they could balance everything out. Negan couldn’t have been a better father or boyfriend if he tried, most mornings he was up with the boys so that Keva could sleep, even if she tried to get up to the boys to let Negan get sleep, he’d still get up and make sure they got their breakfast, bath and dressed.

The two of them were thankful that the weekend had arrived faster than usual, it meant they could all have early nights and possibly get a little extra sleep. The weekend also meant that they were in town for the big fare, which had people packed around to check everything out. Keva stayed with the boys, cooing at them from overhead the stroller while Negan went to get them drinks, things turning to hell in a hand basket faster than the blink of an eye. People were screaming and scurrying to get the hell out of dodge and the crowd kept him separated from Keva and the boys. They had a plan though, so whatever was happening the two knew they would all be fine. Keva went back to the apartment with the boys and got them settled in their play crib before she switched on the tv, barely getting any sort of reception before the power cut out and mayhem could be heard outside.


	17. Chapter 17

Screams of pain and terror could be heard among the loud bangs and gunshots, so she did the best she could with barricading the door with the heaviest piece of furniture that she owned. After three weeks the noise had grown next to none, eerily quiet and not at all welcoming. Negan still hadn’t turned up and they were running out of supplies, so Keva knew that the three of them couldn’t stay in the apartment much longer, so she packed a bag full of what was left along with clothes, leaving a letter for Negan in case he eventually returned. She feared the worst in that moment, that he had to have been seriously injured or even dead, because he wouldn’t just abandon them like that.

Keva got the handgun from the safe that they kept hidden behind a false wall in the closet, got a knife and then cleared the furniture away from the door. She cracked it open and peeled outside to make sure everything was safe. It was easy to get to the garage, where Negan’s truck was securely locked and had been, thankfully, untouched. From there on out it was utter chaos, chaos she was only just witnessing now that she was outside and driving around. She still didn’t know what had happened or had been happening, nor had she had a run in with the sick yet, she just knew that she had to keep driving, make a stop to fill some gas cans with gas and then find a store to get some supplies.

Another three weeks passed by, then a year, two and suddenly it had been six years since the initial outbreak of the virus that turned the living into dead flesh eaters. The boys were in an empty room, training with plastic weapons, working on any and all types of combat, just like their mother had taught them, while she warmed a can of soup over a fireplace. They were at a place for a month at the most, the month giving them enough time to search high and low for Negan, though now she felt like she was expecting to find him in the form of a corpse or a walker.

“Boys!” She called out quietly, not wanting to draw any attention from the walkers that lurked around the streets.

The twins came out and sat down either side of her, eating their bowls of soup and staring at the fireplace. Luca still remembered Negan, he seemed to have a damn good memory but Lucas couldn’t remember the sound of his voice let alone anything about the man. Keva always told them stories about him though, because if Negan was dead, then their boys could at least live on in their memories.

“Are we leaving tonight?” Lucas asked as he finished the last of his soup, pouring some water on his hands to wash his face. “Do you think the world will ever be the way that it used to be, Mama?”

“Yes, baby, we’re leaving tonight.” Though she couldn’t really answer that next question. If life seemed to prove anything, it was that anything was possible at any given time. “I hope so, why don’t you two go and make sure you’ve got everything packed, then we’ll hit the road.”

And soon enough they were back out on the road in Negan’s truck, thankfully it still ran and that she knew a hell of a lot about cars. They had been driving down another, dark and quiet road when shots began ringing out. It wasn’t until a bullet soared through her shoulder that she realized that it was them who was being shot at. She groaned and lost control of the car, lucky that she hadn’t hit anything or rolled it but she did pop two tires and come to a screaming halt between two trees.

The boys got out of the car when told to, Keva grabbing their bag from the backseat as she slipped out of the car. The three of them made a quick run through the numerous trees and long grass, finding a small ditch behind a tree to take cover behind, her shoulder oozing blood faster than she hoped. Then the sound of tires coming to a halt echoed through the forrest, then a loud, irritating whistle that echoed on for what felt like forever.

“Little pig, little pig, come on out!” A voice boomed, followed through with deep, villainous laughter.

She gripped her handgun and stuck her arm out from around the tree, firing off blind shots in the direction of the voice until she needed a new clip.

“Now you’ve pissed me the motherfucking fuck off!” He hollered, gesturing to some of his men with his finger. “We’re going on a little hike boys.”

Lucas was right in to help his mum, taking a bandage from the bag to press it as tight as his little hands could against her wound, while Luca took the gun from her and reloaded it, standing up against the back of the tree and ready to take fire at anyone who dared get near them. His blue hues peaked around the tree when he heard the snap of a branch and he quickly took his balanced stance and aimed the gun out in front of him.

“That’s far enough!” He warned them, firing a shot off at the feet of the leader, who’s face he couldn’t quite make out given the dark. “Back off or I’ll fuck your shit up!” Luca, regardless of being big blue eyed like his mother, was every bit his father, from his attitude, temper, vocabulary and right on down to the way he walked with that swagger that Negan had.

Lucas however, was more like Keva, which still never failed to amaze her that the two were complete opposites of who they took after by eye color, the only thing different about the identical twins. The man stepped closer and into the dim light of the moon, face revealed as well as the barb wire bat that hung perfectly over his wide shoulders.

“Well excuse fuckin’ me! Did your parents not fuckin’ teach you manners?!” He asked, pearly grin on display as he stepped closer to the kid, reaching for the gun, only to end up flat on his back with the kid pointing the gun in his face. 

“I don’t know my dad, guess he bailed because we weren’t good enough.” Lucas chimed as he stepped out of the dark, hands covered in blood and a knife in his hand, followed by Keva with a shotgun.

“Keva?!” Negan looked like he’d seen a ghost, skin pale and flushed with sweat now. “Lucas? Luca?” He pushed himself off the ground and moved over to Keva, who cocked the gun when he got close. “Whoa, fuck... don’t shoot me for fuck sake! You’re gonna fuckin’ pass out or bleed out. I can help you.”

His voice cut out when she dropped to the ground, the twins quick to be by her side, checking her pulse and trying to wake her up, but Negan just scooped her into his arms and looked to the boys.

“Get the bag, we gotta get your mum some fuckin’ help.”


	18. Chapter 18

It was a few hours before she woke up, sun shining through a window into her face, soft sheets beneath her and warm blankets covering her. Her eyes fluttered as they opened, trying to get her eyes to clear and focus, taking a few moments for that to happen. She made a move to sit up, large hand gently pressing her back down again and the face that the hand belonged to coming into her view, it was Negan. She was sure that she was dreaming, or hallucinating, because while he appeared to have aged, it was him and that was clear as day.

“Hey baby,” he cooed softly, eyes scanning her as he moved his hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“The boys..” She mumbled, “where are the boys?!” Her voice began on a panic.

“They’re ok, they’re asleep in the next room, safe and sound.” He assured her, “Luca didn’t want to sleep but he ended up crashing.”

Keva pushed herself out of the bed, despite Negan trying to keep her in bed or his reassurances. She had to see for herself that the two of them were ok and she wouldn’t rest until she saw it for herself. She opened the door to the room he pointed out and sighed with relief at the sight of the boys asleep and well and truly crashed. She hadn’t seen them that relaxed since the apocalypse had started and the sight of them finally relaxed and sleeping soundly, safe and away from danger, it was peaceful. Negan was careful as he guide her back to his room, sure that this was a whole lot for her but he was sure that she was happy and relieved to see him because that’s how he felt.

“We waited for you.... we waited weeks and nothing.” She spoke, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. “And you just left us there, forgot about us and moved on.”

Ok so he hadn’t expected that and didn’t quite know if she would even let him explain what had happened from his side but he sure as hell hoped that she’d let him.

“No, baby, no. I could never fuckin’ forget about the three of you.” He told her, moving to sit beside her on the bed. “When we got separated I got fuckin’ trampled and when I woke up from that shit I was hours away from home, some fuckin’ guy and his wife threw me in his truck to keep me safe.” So far she was listening and he was grateful. “I tried getting back to all of you but you weren’t there, baby but I never stopped looking, I’ve had my guys out there lookin’ high and fuckin’ low... I also had some guys out there lookin’ for someone fuckin’ else and they thought you were the guy I wanted brought in.”

She heard him out, still not sure that she could believe his story given how long she’d been on her with the boys, trust more of a foreign thing to her more now than ever. The part about trying to catch some guy only raised red flags in her head, the last thing that she was going to do was put her children in the middle of a pissing match, even if she didn’t have all of the details, she knew Negan well enough by now to know that something was going on and it wouldn’t be something that she liked.

“Me and the boys aren’t staying here, not when you’re in the middle of some pissing match that almost got me killed and the boys hurt.” She snapped, immediately standing up and making a move towards the door, only to have him block out with his large frame, the one that always towered over her but never scared her.

“You aren’t leaving, it’s safe here for you and the boys. There’s nowhere else that’s fuckin’ safer than here!” He pointed out, doing his best not to yell but panic and fear of losing his family had gotten the better of him.

There was a brief knock at the door before a lingerie clad woman stepped into his room, eyeing him seductively and leaning against his door frame, not noticing that he wasn’t in his room alone.

“Negan, you said that you were going to spend time with me and the rest of the wives tonight.” She whined, pouty eyes gazing up, only to see another woman and Negan with scorned look on his face as he gazed at her.

She was quick to exit the room and close the door, leaving just the two of them alone once more.

“Wives?” Keva repeated, the fury lathered in her tone of voice. “And you had the nerve to lie to me? It’s clear that we mean nothing to you, with your wives and all.” She spat viciously, unable to believe that this was the harsh reality behind Negan’s lack of presence.

She’d always imagined that when they were reunited that it would be one of the best moments, that they’d be happy and just as in love with each other as ever but she felt like she was wrong, that maybe she never should have looked for him at all. Keva stormed out of the room, choosing to lock herself in the boys room instead and to fall asleep on the floor at the end of the bed, crying herself to sleep. He’d followed after her but couldn’t stop her before she’d locked the door, able to hear her soft sobs and the sound of her heart breaking from the other side of the door, knowing that he’d made the biggest mistake of his life. He didn’t know if he’d ever get her trust back, if she’d ever believe what he’d told her or if she’d ever believe that he really did love her but he couldn’t blame her one bit.

Negan wasn’t the same man, he was the boss, the ruler, the king and anything that he said, went. That along with many other things, had turned him into a different man, a cold man, but he still loved her, that much could never change. More than anything, he loved his sons and after a while of searching for them, he had lost hope and thought the worst, some nights he’d even spend praying to whoever listened, begging and crying for his family to be safe and sound, to be reunited with them.


	19. Chapter 19

Keva woke the next morning, sun peaking through a small gap in the curtain, both boys still sleeping soundly. She pushed off the floor and left the room, hesitantly standing outside Negan’s door, silence deafening and yet she let herself into his room anyway. He’d been sitting up in bed staring at the wall, naked except for black boxers. His honey eyed glaze moved over to her, regret apparent on his features, lip pulled tight between his teeth.

She moved over to the bed and sat down, all but jumping into his slender frame when he opened his arms to her. His arms tightened around her as hers did around him. She couldn’t deny that she loved him, was still in love with him or that she always would as long as she lived.

“Baby... Keva, I fuckin’ love you and that never stopped, not for a fuckin’ second. After a while, I thought something happened to the three of you, I was fuckin’ broken baby and then I found this place and these sorry fucks and they needed a leader so they could survive, so that’s what I became.” Arms untangled and hands moved to her face, lifting her head to look at him. “Please stay, give me a fuckin’ chance, please. Not a damn thing is gonna fuckin’ happen to you or the boys, you’re safe here.”

Looking at him made it hard to be mad or tell him no, shit, they’d come this damn far trying to find each other and they at least owed a chance at it. If not for them,for the sake of their boys. She kissed him without saying a word and nor did she need to. His lips were still as soft as she remembered, still as plump and delicate as they kissed hers. His hair had began to grey a little, the same as his beard, but he still had that same soft look in his beautiful brown eyes for her, the same one he had when he’d told her that he loved her.

“The boys fuckin’ hate me, guess I’m gonna have to crawl over some broken fuckin’ glass to try and fix that.” He whispered against her lips, then dropped his head and buried his face in her neck. “I fuckin’ missed you baby, all fuckin’ three of you, more than either of you could fuckin’ know.”

“If anything happens to the boys because of your pissing match, I’m gonna cut your balls off.” She warned him, his lips pulling into a smile.

“It won’t and I know... still a fuckin’ badass baby girl.” He grinned, kissing her again. “Why don’t you go take a bath, relax a fuckin’ little, gimmie a little one on one time with the boys, or one on two.” He chuckled.

Keva slipped out of bed, legs carrying her to the bathroom he’d gestured to. She was surprised, more so because there was water and electricity in this place, which was more than she’d found anywhere else. Negan woke the boys up and then gave them the tour of sanctuary, getting them both breakfast once the tour had ended. He watched the two scoff down their food, obvious that they hadn’t had a proper breakfast in a while, not one with more than one food anyway.

He enjoyed every second that he got to spend with his kids, finding a lot of his qualities in them, more than he thought they’d have. Negan gathered some clothes and showed them to the bathroom in their room.

“One at a time, no damn fighting either.” He said with a smile, watching as one of them ran into the bathroom and the other took a seat on the edge of his bed, glaring at Negan. “Shit kid, you get that same fuckin’ look in your damn eye’s that I fuckin’ get when I’m pissed the fuck off.” He chuckled, taking a seat beside him. “Shit kid, if you’ve got something to say then get it out.”


	20. Chapter 20

Luca looked to his father, bright blue eyes darkened with anger and his small hands folded together and clenched tight.

“You don’t love us or you would have found us sooner. I don’t need you, you’re not my fucking dad.” Luca spat each word with venom, lip snarled.

“First the fuck of all kiddo, watch your fucking language! You are seven motherfucking years old, you don’t get to swear like a god damned sailor.” Negan pointed out with a loud holler. “Now, news fucking flash Luca, you might think that I hate you or that I don’t love you but you are fucking wrong. I haven’t stopped looking for your mother or you and your fucking brother ok.” He told him. “And I am your dad but if you ain’t fucking ready to wanna know your old man, im not going to fucking push you on it.”

Luca’s gaze softened, “you kept looking?” He looked down at his hands and then back up at Negan. “If you ever hurt Lucas or mama, I’ll kill you, I promise.”

The conversation was short lived because Lucas came out of the bathroom in clean clothes, hair still a little damp but looking a whole lot happier.

“So you’re my dad?” He asked Negan with a small smile that mirrored his mother’s.

Negan gave a firm nod and the boy bounced into his arms, he hugged him tight and nuzzled his small face into the leather of the man’s shoulder.

“I missed you daddy.” He sobbed softly, little hands gripping the leather as he pulled away to look up at the man.

“Hey, it’s ok, daddy’s here now.” Negan wiped away the boys tears and ruffled his hair. “I missed you too punk, all of you.” He could have cried in that moment as he hugged his son against him. “I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner.”

Keva got done in the bath and then found some clean clothes Negan must have set out on his bed for her, a pair of jeans, a white shirt and his leather jacket, the exact same one he’d draped over her shoulders that day in college. She got dressed and slipped the jacket on, smiling because it still smelt the exact same way it did that day. She entered the boys room and found the two of them laying either side of Negan, who was telling them the story of how he’d met their mother. A little inappropriate but they were seeming to enjoy it.

“Your dad was a bit of a bully as a teacher, but he never bullied the kids that didn’t deserve it.” She half joked as she pushed further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Negan chuckled, that booming laugh that made his eyes crinkle at the sides. “Well your mother always was the most beautiful woman in any room she was in.” He looked down at the boys and then sat up, “now how about I introduce the two of you to some of the other kids?”

Negan came back into his room to find Keva leant against his window, blue hues watching the boys as they ran around with some of the other kids. It was the first time they’d been able to be kids since all of this had begun. She felt his slender arms come around her waist and his chin perch on her shoulder, lips pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

“Negan, I want you to leave, leave all of this and let’s continue our life with the boys somewhere else. Just us, as a family.”

He sighed, “we will just not yet but we will, I promise.”


End file.
